Ángel
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [Cute Pair] ¿Cuando el amor se convierte en muerte? Regalo para Misao xD, Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!


_**Titulo **_: Ángel

_**Pareja :**_ Cute Pair

_**Autora :**_ Algodón de Azúcar

_**Derechos :**_ No me pertenece PoT, y no uso esto más que para diversión.

_**Notas:**_ Feliz cumpleaños Misao!, espero que te guste este pequeño presente, aunque bueno, suelo ser bastante dramática, más cuando me duele la cabeza, bueno, aquí te lo dejo y disculpa la tardanza!

_**Ángel.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_-... Sanada... _

Aquel débil susurro murió entre sus resecos y pálidos labios junto a su último aliento que su cuerpo dejaba escapar para por fin, después de todo... descansar.

No pudo lograrlo, no pudo vencer a aquel síndrome desconocido que lo carcomía por dentro de forma lenta y dolorosamente suave que nadie, ni él mismo se había dado cuenta hasta que una vez en las canchas de entrenamiento, perdió el sentido y termino en el hospital que ahora, le veía dar el ultimo respiro.

Su alma se destruía junto con su cuerpo gracias a esa enfermedad tan rara y tan singular, como lo era él mismo y desgraciadamente no pudo vencer, no pudo ganar...

Su juego, su reto más importante, lo perdió.

Ni aún con el apoyo de los titulares, no siquiera el cariño incondicionalmente fuerte y raro del sub. Capitán, aquel que era su mano derecha que ahora era su total representación como capitán y dirigente del equipo ... su amor propio por el tenis, sus ganas de volver ... nada, no sirvieron de nada.

El médico desconectó aquel aparato que mantenía el cuerpo joven y débil con un poco de soporte para seguir viviendo.

La enfermera de cabello castaño, con la cofia bien arreglada en su hermoso cabello, su uniforme bien liso, dejó caer por su mejilla maquillada una lágrima solitaria por aquel joven de cabello azul, y es que aunque iba en contra del reglamento, entabló una hermosa amistad con él, era muy entusiasta, era muy él.

Apenas había pasado una semana de la final de Kantou y aunque parecía ir bien, parecía ir recobrando fuerzas, parecía que ya estaba apunto de salir airoso de aquel estado enfermizo, parecía que todo estaría perfectamente y que todo acabaría pronto, más no de esta forma.

Simplemente que hace unas cuantas horas, en la oscura noche, comenzó a empeorar, su fuerza se convirtió en debilidad al grado de caer en un estado muy delicado, tanto que se podía esperar lo peor en cualquier momento.

Toda la noche sufrió, luchó, aguantó pero no lo logró.

10 : 11 AM.

Fue la hora asentada en el acta que estaba firmando el doctor mientras algo se le apretaba en el pecho, había aceptado que el caso del peliazul era extraño ya que era casi desconocida aquella enfermedad que padecía el joven tensita pero es que iba tan bien...

Parece que algo le faltó para recobrar su fuerza en el último momento, en el set más importante.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sus ojos estaban clavados en la pared blanca de enfrente mientras sus brazos apretados fuertemente contra su pecho se habían convertido en el soporte y candado para no explotar en ese instante, no quería y no debía ni llorar, ni gritar...

Ahora y siempre tenía que ser el soporte de todos, siempre mostrándoles sus errores siempre ayudándolos a superar sus limites y nunca dejándoles solos, con su expresión seria y dura siempre les daba el soporte y la fuerza para no caerse.

Y ahora ni sus miradas duras, mucho menos las tiernas y suaves... ni siquiera sus palabras, nada había servido y ahora se estaban terminando los tramites para trasladar el cuerpo del capitán a la funeraria donde se velaría toda la noche, a la luz de las velas, una luz mortecina, una luz llena de muerte.

Miró a su alrededor aún estando dentro de aquella sala de espera en el hospital y logró ver a todos los titulares, ya que Yukimura no contaba con una familia cercana en estos momentos como para hacer todo esto, así que no había nadie más que ellos, su familia como alguna vez los llamó cariñosamente.

Todos los titulares estaban esparcidos con sus diferentes reacciones, al rincón estaba Kirihara con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados en una pose por demás amenazante, tenia el rostro como un asesino, pero Sanada y todos sabían que era tristeza, era su forma de defenderse ante el dolor.

Marui estaba cerca con Jackal a su lado, sentados en las sillas, Marui miraba hacia el techo con sus manos en la nuca haciendo se soporte a su rosada cabeza, mientras mantenía tranquila su mandíbula, ya que aunque traía su goma de mascar, la había dejado tranquila un buen rato ya, Jackal estaba a su lado recargado hacia el frente con los brazos recargados en sus piernas y sus manos entrelazadas, ese gesto de preocupación que tendría siempre... más algo susurró el pelirosado haciéndolo sonreír un poco.

Más apartado, estaba Niou, cerca de la ventana, recargado en el marco de esta con las manos en los bolsillos mirando al piso, tenia la expresión mas triste y solitaria que jamás se le haya visto en aquel rostro sarcástico y burlón, su sonrisa ladina había desaparecido, y su trenza caía por un lado de su cuello de forma graciosamente poco improvisada.

Yagyuu estaba a su lado, completamente de frente al cristal de la ventana con los brazos cruzados, Sanada no podía ver su expresión pero adivinó que era la misma de siempre, solo que sus anteojos se habían opacado más de lo normal y su cabeza estaba más inclinada hacia delante, ligeramente, algo que solo Sanada o Niou se darían cuenta, que eran los que más observaban a los demás.

Yanagi estaba a su lado mirándole aunque sin decir nada solo le daba sonrisas tranquilizantes y después desaparecía para hacer él mismo los tramites, logrando que se aceleraran lo más que se pudiera, era mejor ir a algún lugar más digno del bello cuerpo joven del Capitán Yukimura Seiichi.

O esas fueron las palabras que embargaron la mente de Sanada cuando entró a reconocer el cuerpo.

Salió de ahí completamente tenso, su mandíbula quizá estaba más apretada de lo normal y dolía, hasta cierto punto dolía, tanto como su pecho ahora después de haber visto el cuerpo frágil de Yukimura tendido en una camilla envuelto en sabanas de hospital, sus puños estaban apretados y sus uñas intentaban hacer el daño más grave del que hacían las pequeñas marcas que quedaban ahora.

Suspiro honda y escandalosamente haciendo que Yanagi y Marui voltearan a verle regalándole una sonrisa dulce a cada una de las maneras de cada uno de ellos dos, logrando una respuesta más tímida por parte del pelinegro.

Todo ya estaba listo, el cuerpo del capitán sería trasladado hacia otro sitio más elegante que la cámara de cuerpos del hospital, donde sería velado toda la noche por los titulares y sus familias que habían convivido poco con el joven peliazul. Sanada no reprimió su consternación por aquello y dejó notarlo en su semblante.

El lugar era hermosamente decorado con maderas finas y algunas lámparas antiguas que si bien tenían el toque rustico y conservador japonés que le gustaba a Sanada, también estaba el aire occidental que tanto le llamaba la atención al capitán peliazul, Sanada solo se sintió más cómodo y agradecido ya que se cumplían las expectativas de ambos, y se imaginó al otro sonriendo complacido con el panorama y el arreglo del lugar donde le sería dado el último adiós.

Cerrando los ojos, se negó rotundamente a entrar a aquella sala lúgubre, no tenia la más mínima intención de verlo ahí, encajonado en ese ataúd con el uniforme amarillo que representaba a el equipo con el logotipo grabado en la chamarra.

No deseaba verlo así, no quería que su último recuerdo fuera de esa manera, prefería seguir recordándolo como era antes de entrar al hospital, completamente sano, sonriente y decidido a lograr sus objetivos, el verdadero capitán de Rikkaidai.

Ser levantó el asiento y dejó hablando solo a Yanagi, caminó por entre la galería de la funeraria, todo se le hacia exquisitamente tétrico que ya necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes o enloquecería de dolor junto con los recuerdos.

Cuando salió a la calle, se dio cuenta que era de noche y que las estrellas estaban brillando tenuemente en un claro cielo oscuro, y sonrió, le pareció completamente contradictorio, ya que en casi todas las historias de muertes, en todas las narraciones de las despedidas, siempre hay lluvia de por medio.

Al parecer el tiempo era favorable para cualquier cosa.

Hasta para alcanzar a Seiichi en el cielo.

Cerró los ojos y se encaminó lentamente por las aceras, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de saber hacia donde iban dirigidas sus pisadas, simplemente se dejó llevar por sus pies hasta donde lo llevaran, que su conciencia fuera la que lo condujera a la verdad de sus emociones.

Sonrió suavemente cuando estaba ya parado en su casa frente a su espada desenvainada con el filo brillando bajo la poca luz de luna que se filtraba por la puerta del dojo, la verdad era... sus deseos eran...

Quería seguir a Yukimura a donde sea que se halla ido...

Suspiró débilmente y metió la espada en la vaina grabada y caminó por el dojo, saliendo a la galería de este, quedando frente al jardín y el estanque a sus pies.

Se colocó en posición aun con su vestimenta negra, y desenvainó la espada de un solo tajo, giró la espada varias veces en el aire y... solo sonrió como sus manos estaban calientes y escurrían algo espeso.

Sonrió de nuevo y giró su cara al cielo soltando la empuñadura de la espada, la luna le recibió brillando un poco más.

-Necesito... estar con mi ángel... –susurró suavemente cayendo de rodillas. –llévame con él...

De pronto, frente a sus ojos, apareció el capitán con unas ropas difíciles de explicar, solo sabía que relucían en blanco y la paz que emanaba de él era infinita, le vio sonreírle y después tomó la empuñadura de la espalda, Sanada cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

Seiichi había sustraído la espada de el estomago del pelinegro.

-Genichirou...

El mencionado levantó la mirada y le enfocó a su cara muy débil, se estaba desangrando rápidamente.

-Tienes dos opciones, regresar a la tierra, vivir más tiempo... o venir conmigo... –

La mano pálida de Seiichi se extendió para Sanada y este sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó, no pensó, no meditó y la tomó apretándola.

De repente se le nubló la vista y sintió como todo le pesaba y estaba tan cansado que no tenia fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos, su mano al parecer había dejado de apretar la del peliazul y sentía como iba cayendo lentamente hacía el suelo, pero todo se detuvo de golpe, sus ojos recuperaron la visión y su cuerpo la fuerza aunque sentía como se desprendía de algo, se levantó para acercarse al otro... abrazándolo.

-Genichirou... acabas de...

-No digas nada... y vayamos a donde tengamos que ir...

Yukimura sonrió, sabía que el propio Sanada conocía la verdad de su muerte, y por eso, fuese lo que pasase, no se separarían, serían juzgados juntos, serían castigados juntos, gracias a que habían muerto exactamente de la misma manera.

Suicidio.


End file.
